Golden Sun: Mercenaries Life
by KitsuneMaelstrom21
Summary: AU: Mud, flame, and windshipping. Isaac is part of a mercenary group founded and commanded by his father. This is my first fanfic so plz review. Oh, and can anyone help me come up with a better title? I'd appreciate it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or any of its components, Camelot does. The only thing that I'll own is this story itself.

Author's Note: As I've mentioned in my profile, this will be the first fanfic I've written. This is an AU story and pairings are located in my profile. Beware; I'll be changing clothing descriptions and possibly adding some OC's. Other than these things, I've nothing else to say, so onto the fanfic.

­­­

Chapter 1 – Life in the forest

A crisp wind blew through the forest surrounding the small Kingdom of Vale. The forest was a natural boundary against any attempts at invasion. The forest itself was a peaceful have for both animals and people alike.

In the depths of the forest, clearings, streams, and all sorts of natural wonders were abundant. In a clearing near the base of Mt. Aleph, all was rather quiet. This clearing was not visible to the naked eye; only those who resided in Vale knew its location. This flat field of grass was quite large, sporting a babbling brook running into a small pool of water and sever large rock formations within it.

_Crack!_ This sound echoed thorough out the clearing and into the forest. Two wooden swords were the cause of the sound. The force of the swords originated from two men, who were relentlessly striking at each other. Movement and motions were a blur and very difficult to track, let alone see. Finally after a few moments of pounding, the older man struck the other in the chest, sending him falling.

"Heh! That was much better, Isaac," stated the older man, "however, your guarding still needs work!"

Isaac stood up and brushed off some dirt. He then glared at the older man who had sent him tumbling.

"I'd say that you were holding back at that strike. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're not giving your all."

Kyle chuckled, eyes dancing with glee.

"If you could tell that, then I'd say that you're ready for real battles from now. Besides, you're going to take over this company sooner or later."

Kyle Sol, the commander of the Sol Company, was a kind hearted man who preferred a peaceful life over his warrior status. The Sol Company was a group of soldiers, or rather mercenaries that traveled throughout Angara helping those in need. Their fort was situated just at the edge of Vale in the forest, where they took on jobs of ridding bandits and trouble makers.

His son, Isaac, would be in charge of the company should anything happen to him. Ever since he Isaac was young, Kyle had rigorously trained him into an outstanding swordsman. Isaac, like his father, preferred a peaceful life; but enjoyed swordsmanship nonetheless. He took pride in his skills and was often given easier jobs from employers to increase his skills and experience.

"Alright, let's call it a day," said Kyle as he hefted the wooden sword over his shoulder, "you're free until tomorrow so see you back at camp." With that said Kyle turned around and heading back towards Vale, muttering about other things he had to do.

Isaac sighed with relief that training was over and headed towards the pool of water. He dipped his hands in the water and washed his face, then proceeded to stare at himself in the water; reminiscing about his life and how it came to be.

His mother had died when he was young, and his father had raised him since then. Now he was 17 years of age and a young man now. He was rather tall, being about 5 feet 10 inches. His hair was a golden, brown color that sat wildly on his head. His eyes were a deep blue color that held compassion and understanding, yet retained the feral look of a seasoned warrior. He was dressed in a dark blue, sleeveless tunic, black pants, and brown boots that reached to the bottom of his knees. Aside from his attire was a yellow cape-like scarf that he wore almost the entire time. His father had given it to him when he was younger, saying that it was a gift that his mother had made for him before she passed away.

Laughter shook him from his thoughts as he looked around. Approaching him were his two closest friends Garet and Ivan. Garet was about his age, but much taller and had spiked red hair that made him even taller. Ivan was the shortest of the three and the youngest, being at only 15 years of age. He however, was an excellent tactician and wise beyond his years. They were laughing at some joke Garet made, or more likely did, while chatting vigorously about various topics.

"Okay, what did Garet do this time, Ivan?" Isaac asked.

Garet grinned sheepishly while Ivan rolled his eyes.

"The big oaf here," Ivan stated, "caused mayhem down at the main square."

"Hey! It wasn't exactly my fault!" Garet exclaimed. "It was an accident! I swear!"

Isaac shook his head, grinning, "Okay, out with it. What did you do?"

"Idiot here tripped over some dog that was standing behind him and crashed into a cart hauling some food, which started a whole chain reaction of messes. The horse got scared and broke free from the harness, dragging the cart through several stands – spilling food everywhere. It took about half an hour to calm the beast down, but the damage was done." Ivan stated, grinning.

Garet gawked at Ivan, unable to respond to his own defense. Isaac, however, was rolling around the ground, shaking with laughter.

"I assumed you helped with the clean up?" he managed to choke out after he finished laughing.

"Uh, no, I got scared and ran," Garet state matter-of-factly.

Isaac stared at Garet, and then shook his head. "I guess we better head down there to help with the mess."

With that, the three friends headed off towards the city, chatting amongst themselves. When they arrived, they saw that most of the mess had been cleaned up already, just a few damaged vendors needed to be fixed. They got about fixing the broken stalls, while Garet was receiving glares from the owners. The children however were laughing and grinning at the earlier event that Garet caused. Garet grinned sheepishly and did a mock bow towards the children. Causing them to applaud and grin even wider.

The sun was setting when they finished. They then headed back to the fort at the edge of the forest. When they got inside, Kyle was waiting for them with another person.

"Isaac, I'm glad you've returned. Now we have business to take care of. This man is a messenger from Vault. He'll brief you shortly about the problems they're facing over there."

The man sitting at the table rose to his feet and shook Isaac's hand.

"Greetings," he stated, "my name is Edward, and I came with a proposal for your company here. Lately, we've had bandits roaming the area and even in the city. They've been pick-pocketing and plundering the areas at the edge of the city where there. We've posted guards to spot and handle these bandits, but they blend too well with the crowd thus the guards have been unable to single out any of the thieves. Plus they've taken hold of a small village just right outside the city. They've plundered the crops there and the villagers are requesting help. I think you can figure out what the mayor wants from you."

Isaac nodded and looked towards his father.

"Isaac, I want you to take a couple of men and head over to Vault tomorrow. I expect you apprehend the bandits and return here. You can use psynergy if you want, but please refrain from doing too much damage. You can take up to three men to help you. I expect you'll be back a week or two."

Isaac grinned and nodded. "Then I'll be taking Garet, Ivan, and Roland with me. We'll pack tonight and head for vault in the morning. Oh, and I'm requesting to take horses so the journey would be faster."

Kyle nodded and dismissed them for the evening. He then notified Roland and told him to get ready to depart for Vault the next morning.

Isaac headed inside along with Garet and Ivan. They needed to pack and head out early next morning. He had specifically requested for horses with will speed up the journey. It'll take two or three days to reach Vault on foot but with horses, it'll take a day. Isaac then plopped down on his bunk fell asleep; knowing that the next few days will prove to be an interesting challenge.

So how was it? I hope this wasn't too bad for the first chapter, though I think it might've been a little long. Anyways, read and review please, I really appreciate it! Until the next chapter then.

-EA17


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or any of its characters, just the story only.

Chapter 2 – A day's work

As Sol's light bathed the entire forest, the fort began to buzz with activity. The veterans were up and wide awake, preparing breakfast or helping the newcomers and younger members. Pretty soon, everyone was awake, aside from a certain person.

Isaac and Ivan stood in front of Garet's room, tapping their feet impatiently. To their dismay, Garet was still snoring, thus proving one problem already for their mission. With sighs of exasperation, they barged into the room. Garet was still asleep, sprawled across his bed. Isaac and Ivan looked at each other, grinned, and then proceeded to drag Garet from his room.

Garet was apparently having a too good of a dream to notice that his head kept banging against the wall. His dream probably dealt with food or else he would've woken up by now. He was still dreaming when he became aware of the sensation that he was underwater. His eyes snapped open and to his complete surprise, he was under water. How was the question? Apparently his adrenaline kicked in and he stood up flailing his arms wildly. Laughter rang in his ears he managed to calm down long enough to look around.

Isaac and Ivan stood in front of Garet, trying to stifle their own bouts of laughter. About half of the camp stood behind them, still laughing at the scene that had unfolded in front of them.

"What the hell was that for!" Garet yelled, "I could've drowned in my sleep you know."

"Well if you had woken up earlier, then there wasn't the need to do what we just did," Isaac retorted, "now if you'll just remember why we did what we did."

I finally dawned to Garet that he was on a riverbank, soaking wet. Isaac and Ivan had taken the liberty of dragging him from his room and dropping him in the river.

"I don't know. Maybe it was just for a prank?" Garet suggested. Isaac and Ivan fell to the ground in stupidity, gawking at Garet's ineptness.

Garet then proceeded to grin, "Gotcha!" He then proceeded to laugh at their faces. "What makes you think that I've forgotten about our mission today?" he choked out between laughs.

The other two just stared at Garet, wondering just how in the world that he managed to outsmart them. Shaking their heads, they turned and headed to the stables.

Upon arriving at the stables, they saw that Roland was already there waiting for them.

"About bloody time you got here. What in the world took you so long?" Roland then shut his mouth, noticing that Garet was still rather wet. "Alright I don't need to know why. Now can we please get a move on? We're late as it is!"

Isaac grinned and then went inside to get a horse, Ivan followed. Garet smiled sheepishly and then focused some psynergy throughout his body and drying himself, before following the others into the stable.

An hour later the four of them were on the road towards Vault. Having said a brief farewell to the commander and eating a light breakfast did they then proceed south at a steady speed. It was at least a day to a day and a half of riding to reach Vault.

By nightfall, they were about three quarters of the way there. They stopped and set up a camp for the night. Isaac unpacked the provisions he'd brought and divided it among the four of them. Garet and Ivan scoured the area for wood to make a camp fire while Roland tied the horses to a nearby tree.

When Garet finally got the fire going, they sat down surrounding the fire. Ivan struck up a conversation regarding on how they should approach the bandit situation surrounding Vault.

"Edward mentioned that the bandits have taken over a village near Vault. It seems likely that these bandits would've taken hostages and such to prevent from being forced out. The question is: how do we make it into the village, apprehend the thieves, and prevent any more damage to the village?" Ivan stated.

"I think the best way is to somehow sneak into the village, corner those bandits, and knock the stuffing out of them," suggested Garet.

"Your idea has some merit to it, for someone as dense as you," noted Roland causing laughter to erupt from the others and an indignant "Hey!" from Garet. "However, the problem with that is that we don't know how many bandits are there. Second, the best time for us to sneak in would best be at night, but that's also the best time for thieves to strike as well. We're going to run into a problem of apprehending them all at once."

Garet nodded; seeing the flaws and possible outcome should they take his suggestion. He then turned to Isaac, noting that Ivan and Roland did as well.

"So what do you think, Isaac? How should we approach this situation?" Garet asked.

Isaac sat still and pondered for a moment. Then he looked up and in serious tone said, "We'll take Garet's approach," which surprised the rest of them. "Seeing that these bandits obviously work in a group, they must have a leader among them as well, coordinating all of this. If we strike when they're all out at night, we can then apprehend the leader first before moving out to the others."

Ivan looked unconvinced while Garet and Roland looked puzzled.

"What I'm saying is that the leader will be coordinating these robberies at the village. When they execute their plans, they will head for the city – due to the village's short distance away – and leave the village with a small number of men. If we can apprehend the leader at village, we can then cut off any attempts to warn them."

The others were beginning to understand what Isaac was pointing at. If they apprehended the thieves in the city, some will most likely escape and warn their leader that the city had mercenaries in the city looking to apprehend them, allowing them time to escape or take arms against them. However, should they get to the leader quickly and quietly, while most of the others are headed into the city, then they can cut down the chance that a skirmish would break out. The ones in the city wouldn't know what happened to the leader and therefore continue what was planned. In the meantime, after the leader was apprehended, they would head back into the city and apprehend the others as they returned to the village.

"Isaac, I think you're idea would work, assuming we have all the assumptions in our favor. However we'll need to speak to the mayor and Edward for more information as to how these bandits operate," Ivan pointed out. Isaac nodded, seeing that there were a few anomalies in his plan that needed to be fixed.

"I see your point, Ivan. Now I think we should get some sleep and head to Vault at dawn. If all goes according to plan, we should reach Vault by midday."

"What about guard shifts?" asked Roland, "shouldn't someone stay up and keep watch?"

"I think we should all take a shift with two hour intervals. I'll be up first then Garet, Roland, and finally Ivan"

The others nodded and settled down for the night. Isaac sat at the fire still, throwing sticks in now and then to keep the fire going. He looked around the woods around him. The horses were on the ground resting as well, and the wood was quiet. He could hear crickets chirping, an owl hooting in the distance, and a distant howl of a wolf. Sighing to himself, he returned to his watch and waited until Garet's shift.

The next morning, Isaac and Co. continued towards Vault. Albeit the occasional skirmish with monsters, they made it rather safely. Once inside the city, they headed towards the mayor's house while keeping an eye out for the bandits – Ivan was casting _Mind Read_ at suspicious people, hoping to identify some of the thieves. All proceeded without incident when they finally arrived at the mayor's house.

Edward was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Greetings, Isaac. I trust your journey was well?"

"You sure have impeccable timing," Isaac answered, "We just arrived not too long ago, and to answer your question, yes there wasn't much trouble during our journey."

"My pleasure," said Edward, "Please, come this way. They mayor's been expecting you."

They followed Edward into a large room, which was evidently built for meetings and gathers. At the head spot sat a may in his late forties or so. He was rather tall, had dark brown hair that was beginning to gray, a rather thin frame, and a tired looking face.

"Greetings, Master Isaac." The mayor stated, standing up and holding out his hand. "My name is Irvine, and as you know I am the mayor of Vault."

Isaac shook Irvine's hand and spoke, "Greetings to you too, mayor Irvine. These are my companions: Garet, the tall, red haired one, Ivan, the youngest here, and Roland the dark haired one." Isaac gestured to the others behind him as he spoke. Irvine nodded to each one in acknowledgement.

"Now, I know the reason you're here for, so let's just cut to the chase shall we?" asked Irvine. "I'm pretty sure you've figured out how to handle the problem? If not we can discuss it right now."

"No need to, mayor, we've pretty much figured out a way to capture the bandits. All we need now is some clarification on how these bandits operate," replied Isaac. With that said, Isaac began explaining their plan and the flaws that made the mission all the more difficult. Irvine listened intently as did Edward, nodding once in a while to show that they followed.

Near the end of the conversation, Edward brought out several reports by the guards. Remarkably, Isaac and Co. had guessed quite accurately to how the bandits were organized. Upon reaching a planned agreement and cooperating with the already limited number of guards, they set off for the village, hoping to reach there by nightfall.

A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter. I hope I didn't overdo it. Please R & R people! Thanks.

EA17


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, chapter three already. Sorry if it took so long, I'm still in school and stuff so bear with me. On the other hand, come on people, review! The amount of reviews I'm receiving is painfully small… I don't really have anything much else to say, so I'll skip to ahead to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or anything in it, just the story. Camelot owns the whole thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – A day's job (cont'd) and a sense of foreboding

It was late night by the time Isaac and his companions arrived at the small village. So far everything was in their favor as they cautiously approached the village. Having gained a map of the surrounding region, they quietly executed their plan. They began preparing for an expected skirmish in the village by suiting up in protective garments and checking weapons.

Isaac was decked in his usual blue tunic with dark blue pants. His sleeves were rolled up and he wore gauntlets on his forearms – which ended in fingerless gloves with metal padding on the back of the hand and knuckles. On his feet were dark colored boots that reached to the bottom of his knee. He wore his ever famous yellow scarf/cape, given to him by his mother, around his neck. His sword was strapped to his back and a left shoulder guard donned his left shoulder. A belt strapped around his waist and another strap held the shoulder guard to a small breast plate he wore. (A/N: if anyone knows how I can post images online, please tell me cause I can provide a drawing if you don't get the descriptions. Or for a better picture, the description is similar to that of Ike in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, but with the mentioned descriptions above.)

Garet was dressed in his usual clothes as well, with the addition of a few armor parts here and there. The armor consisted of a light, greenish breast plate, shoulder guards, hip guards, and shin guards. All armor parts, aside from the breast plate, had a reddish hue to match his hair and element. His sword strapped to his side and a double bladed axe strapped to his back. His clothing consisted of brown boots that went up to his knee, brown leather gloves that encased is hand and went up close to the elbows, brown pants, brown tunic with sleeves that ended just above the elbow, and a belt strapped around his waist.

Ivan, being a mage, was dressed slightly different than the others. He wore a green tunic that reached down to his mid-thighs, accompanied with maroon colored pants that went down and covered his brown boots. He had a belt tied in a knot around his waist and a green cape that reached down to his knees and wrapped around his body. The cape sported a small hood that usually was kept down. He carried a staff that was about his height, had runic patterns on it, and a small crystal sitting at the top. (A/N: just refer to the booklet that comes with the game for Ivan's description – and add in the few small tweaks I mentioned above.)

Roland, a former knight in Vale's army, was wearing moderate armor. Since he mostly fought on horseback, he wore lighter armor and clothing that were quite durable and flexible, allowing for better movement. His armor was mostly white in color with gold trims on the edge of each piece. His armor consisted of a breast plate that went down to his stomach, shoulder guards, gauntlets, shin guards, and hip guards. He wore dark brown pants and a lighter shade of brown tunic underneath the armor. He also sported a cape that reached to his ankles and is blue in color. He carried a silver bladed lance that he wielded in battle and a short sword strapped to his waist at the back. Aside from his clothes and weaponry, he had his long, green hair tied in a pony tail that reached mid-back. His face was one were women often get starry-eyed just from seeing him. He is often seen with an impassive and neutral expression yet retained the aura of a seasoned warrior.

Luna blessed them with her light, allowing them to see quite well in the dark. Then they cautiously made their way towards the village, keeping within the shadows and trees. Knowing that there were two entrances, they divided into two groups – Isaac and Garet taking the front, and Roland and Ivan taking the back entrance.

As Isaac waited for Roland and Ivan to get into position, he quickly ran several scenarios through his head, hoping they would go in their favor. Garet, who was squatting down next to him, nudged him and pointed towards the center of the town. Isaac peered out in the direction Garet was pointing to. He could see a brute of a man standing on some sort of raised platform barking directions.

"Looks like he's the leader," whispered Garet, "What do you think they're planning?" Isaac narrowed his eyes as he picked up what the large man was saying.

"Get those defenses into place!" barked the brute, "sources tell that there were mercenaries in the city today, most likely hired by the mayor. I want those barricades up and all weapons prepared."

_That can't be good._ Isaac thought, _At least they don't know when we'll attack so that gives us an advantage, but with security beefed up a bit it'll be harder to sneak in._ "Garet, I think the best bet for us is to sneak in and pluck off loners before making a full fledge battle. Got it?" Garet nodded, and hunkered down while waiting for the signal.

Soon, wind was blowing through the trees and a spark of lightning streaked the sky. That was Ivan's doing, meaning that he and Roland were in place. Isaac glanced at the guard at the gate and surveyed village. _At least we know that most of them will be busy working, making them less of a threat for the time being. We just need to knock them out and round them up._ Isaac mused.

Quietly he placed his hand to the ground and focused. His hand glowed golden for a moment before a small earthquake rolled through the village. The bandits standing and working lost their balance and fell on their rear. Seizing the opportunity, Isaac and crew quickly ran through the gates and knocked out the solitary bandits while keeping to the shadow. They dragged the unconscious men away from view and tied them up after depriving them of weapons. While skirting along the edges of the village, they met up with Roland and Ivan. They had taken out the men outside, but there were still a considerable amount of men inside – plus the leader. Apparently the leader and the rest of this gang went inside of what appeared to be the largest building. This meant that if they were to barge in, they would be outnumbered and forced to fit in close quarters.

Instead of assaulting the largest house directly, Isaac stationed Garet and Ivan outside the house's entrance and knock out any bandits that came out. In the mean time, Isaac and Roland rounded up the captured bandits and signaled to the town militia that had followed them, motioning for them to be quiet. While the militia dragged those bandits off to prison. Isaac, Roland and a few militia members quietly went through each house and plucked any stray bandits out.

Half an hour later, all the bandits had been arrested and all that was left was the largest house. The problem was that they didn't know how many were inside. Garet and Ivan had apprehended about 6 or 7 of them as they came out through the door. They assumed that the boss and a few captains were left in the house. Isaac ordered the remaining militia to help out the citizens and start clearing the mess the bandits had made.

Just as he finished giving out orders, the door of the last house burst open and the boss and a couple of his lackeys charged out, intending to retake the village. Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Roland hastily prepared to meet this oncoming rush – which had taken them by complete surprise. About twelve bandits, including the leader, charged at the four mercenaries – attempting to overwhelm them by their numbers. To them, the mercenaries were the main threat due to the fact that the local militia wasn't as skilled or organized.

"Spread out and flank them!" Isaac shouted as he prepared for the oncoming charge. Just as the first few bandits hit the group, lightning flashed and all of a sudden three of the bandits were flung backwards – heads hitting buildings and rock, knocking them out. As the dust cleared, Ivan stood there with a purple aura surrounding him.

"Nice one, Ivan!" Isaac yelled. Isaac then charged in, casting _Earthquake_ with his psynergy while Roland and Garet charged in a few seconds later. The battle raged for another couple of minutes when suddenly a huge axe cleaved the air in front of Isaac. Digging his feet into the ground a leaping back, he was able to avoid the axe as it dug into the ground where he was a second before. Looking at the wielder, he saw that it was the boss of the bandits.

"So you're the wretched leader of these pathetic vermin," the boss snarled, "you better pray 'cause you'll be joining your ancestors soon!" He then lunged at Isaac, who was astonished that the boss could actually move that fast with all those bulky muscles. Gritting his teeth, Isaac blocked the downward strike and shoved the boss backwards and pressed his chance to attack. Slashing rapidly, Isaac managed to back his opponent into a wall. Pressing his luck, he swung his sword horizontally towards the man's torso. The bandit, expecting an attack, moved out of the way and the sword became embedded in the wall. Isaac cursed at his eagerness to finish the fight quickly and tried to pull the sword loose. A cry of warning from Ivan alerted him to duck. As he ducked, he swept his foot outwards in an arch, catching the bandit in the legs and tripping him. Once the bandit was on the ground, Isaac made a move to restrain him. He leapt back however when the boss pulled out a hidden dagger and tried to slash at him. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be hours, sizing each other up. The bandit, thinking he had the advantage just because he had a dagger, rushed at Isaac. Isaac calmly raised his arm and cast _Clay Spire_ and several slabs of sharp rocks rained down. The bandit stumbled lost his concentration at what just happened. Using the bandit's distraction to his advantage, Isaac cast another _Earthquake_ followed up by a low powered _Ragnarok_. The _Ragnarok_ hit the boss straight on, knocking him out. Breathing heavily after all the fighting, Isaac bound the bandit boss up and went to retrieve his sword. After several minutes of tugging, it came loose and he went back to help the others round up the remaining bandits. However, as the approached, it turns out he didn't need to help the others at all – seeing that the other bandits were tied up already.

"Whoa, nicely done you guys," commented Isaac, "Lets move these bandits back into Vault so they can be placed behind bars." The rest of the group nodded and went to help the militia in moving the bandits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some hours later, the group was assembled inside the Mayor's house. After receiving praises and several gifts from the Mayor, they were ready to depart back to headquarters. Walking quickly through the crowds outside, they saddled up their horses and prepared for the road back.

Isaac and company chatted idly as they rode the path back to Vale. An occasional monster jumping out of nowhere eased the boredom of the ride a bit. About halfway to Vale, Ivan fell asleep, though no one but Roland noticed.

"Ivan? You alright?" Roland prodded, getting Isaac and Garet's attention. "Yo, midget, wake up!" Garet said as he shook Ivan. Ivan remained unconscious, and Garet just shrugged. Suddenly, Ivan shot up wide-eyed and was breathing heavily.

"Storm clouds are gathering!" Ivan panted. The others gave him an odd look. "Er, Ivan? Can you simplify what you meant there?" Isaac asked.

"I just had a vision where I saw the destruction of Vale. Also, I saw an army clad in black armor coming from the north and east."

Isaac looked at Garet and Roland, "we need to move out and head back to headquarters." They nodded and went out to pack. "Ivan, do you remember anymore about that vision, because that seemed a lot vaguer than usual."

"No, at least not in detail. I saw other figures within that army that were not human, although I can't make out what creatures they were."

Isaac nodded and headed out to pack telling Ivan to take a short rest and then head to the stables.

An hour later, Isaac and his friends were ready. After bidding good-bye to Vault, they head back north towards Vale – praying that they would make it in time.


End file.
